1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an anti-loose device for a motor and particularly to a device, which is formed by way of a locating member provided at the shaft seat of the motor to secure the motor so as to avoid the motor occurring a phenomenon of loosening.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to computer information industry progressing rapidly, the central processing unit (CPU) in the information product provides faster speed of operation and it results in more heat generation. In order to remove the heat effectively, heat dissipation device is one of least basic equipment in the information product. The most popular heat dissipation device is the cooling fan because of the cooling fan being used extremely conveniently and cheaper. For quality of a cooling fan, it depends on running condition of the motor and the whole system or device being in a state of normal running is completely affected by the motor performance being running steady or not. The bearing in the motor further is a key factor influencing quality and steadiness of the motor.
Conventionally, the stator is adhered to shaft seat of the fan base with coated glue but the coated glue is easy to become peeling off resulting from vibration during the motor running. Consequently, the motor moves away the original location to affect ruing performance of the motor to occur side effect such as more serious vibration, louder noise, more heat generation and power useless consumption.
Taiwanese Patent Official Gazette No. 566757 discloses secure device for the stator in a motor, which has a retaining part composed of a locating part and a holding part. The holding part is inset to a recess groove of a sleeve and the locating part presses top of a coil seat on the stator. However, the preceding sleeve and the coil seat are different in height so that the inconsistent heights have to be counted during the locating part being made and it results in difficulty in the process of fabricating the locating part and fabrication cost increase. Besides, although the specification recites the locating part extends to a lateral side toward the coil till the whole coil of the stator to avoid the coil and the rotor being friction each other. However, the locating part extending to cover the entire coil moves the position of friction to the locating part as long as the coil and the rotor friction each other. In this way, noise is created and it is obvious the prior art is contradicted. Not only the retaining part has to be increased material thereof but also heat generating from motor running must be not easy to dissipate because of locating part extending to cover the whole coil.